


The Deafening Silence of a Blood God

by digimastersp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pig Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Possible Character Death, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digimastersp/pseuds/digimastersp
Summary: Technoblade had lived with these voices his whole life. They were a part of him. But after a failed execution attempt from the Butcher Army, he finds that his thoughts are completely silent for the very first time.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	1. Techno Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of an experiment. My boyfriend and I are writing this together after he got the idea for Technoblade losing the voices after his execution. This will be a continuing series and for the first few chapters, it will be a bit of jumping around as we get through the parts of canon that are not going to change much. That being said, there will eventually be canon divergence so if you're interested stick around!

Techno smiled to himself as he placed the final block in his new home. Maybe now, after all the violence, all the killing, he could finally focus on himself, and be at pea/KILL THEM. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. IT'S BORING IF YOU'RE NOT FIGHTING ANYONE./ 

He winced. Right, he would never be at peace. Not while they were in his head. Still, it wasn't like they were going anywhere, so he tried to make the most of it. He rubbed his chin as he thought of incorporating a bell or two to amuse the voices somehow. "Hmm... that could work." He shrugged. It was worth a shot.

  


/KILL THE BUTCHERS! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! TECHNO CANT DIE! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!/ The voices screamed in Technoblade's head as he stared at the anvil above him. They didn't seem any happier about this predicament than he was. 

"Gotta time this right..." He prepared to whip out the Totem of Undying, not wanting to miss his window. Too early, and the Butchers would notice. Too late, and, well...

He shook his head. One of his executors was approaching a button. It was now or never. As the anvil started to fall, Techno pulled out his Totem and closed his eyes.

  


Overall, dying wasn't the worst feeling in the world. It was quick, at the very least. Still, on the whole, 6/10, he had seen better.

  


Techno opened his eyes again. The Totem was gone, but he was still there. And yet, something seemed... off. 

"Kill him!" Yelled Quackity, snapping Techno out of his thoughts. Whatever oddities came with dying, he would just have to deal with later.

  


Following a harrowing escape with help from an unforeseen tyrannical ally, Techno finally had a moment to catch his breath. Things didn't look good. If any of the Butchers found him, he wouldn't have anything to defend himself with other than a fairly useless pickaxe. 

"What do you guys think?" He asked aloud. "Could I take them?" He waited for a reply. And waited. Slowly, a realization dawned on him. "You're... you're gone?" He smacked his palm into the side of his head a few times, but to no success. "No, no, you're not gone, this is just a trick, a-" His sensitive ears heard footsteps approaching. He spun and got into a defensive position, pickaxe held out in front of him.

"Well, well, well," said Quackity. "You are one hard pig to kill." He pointed his sword at Techno, noticing his "weapon." He chuckled. "Oh, what are you gonna do with that scary pick, mine me up some iron?" Technoblade's eyes shot open in fury at the sight of his executioner. "I'll put this pick through your teeth!" He let out a war cry as he charged the Butcher.

  


"In the midst of chaos, there is opportunity." Technoblade knew these words well, as he did all the passages from Sun Tzu's Art of War. Techno also knew that Quackity was very shaken up by things not going to plan. He had brought Techno here to kill him, but watched him come back and escape right before his eyes. And now he was fighting him with a pickaxe. 

Still, what really mattered on this battlefield wasn't deception, or chaos, or anything so abstract. What this battle came down to was pure, unrivaled skill. And when compared to a master of combat like Technoblade, the headstrong Butcher didn't stand half a chance. As he parried blow after blow, Techno finally saw an opening. He decided to end his captor with the very words that had kept him captive for so many years.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" He screamed as he drove his pick into Quackity's teeth, then further into his skull. The butcher twitched, then went limp, hanging from Techno's pickaxe. He let the corpse slide off and drop to the ground like the anvil had onto him. 

Techno let out a breath. "There," he panted. "Blood." He looked around, noticing that there was quite a lot of it. "Blood for the blood god, right? ...Right?"

But the voices said nothing.

Technoblade was utterly

Entirely

Alone.

  


The boat ride home was the longest stretch of time Technoblade had ever experienced. Is this how it is for normal people? He thought to himself as he rowed. If so, a LOT. This silence would drive anyone crazy. 

He tried speaking to the voices again. “Looks like we’re almost home. Like I said, I’m a human GPS.” 

He waited for a response.

And waited.

And waited.

He sighed, stepping onto the shore. “At least now I don’t have to be funny all the time..” he said to himself as he walked. It was relaxing, in a way. But more than that, the silence just… got under his skin, made him uncomfortable in a way he couldn’t put into words. Still, after all the chaos he had just gone through, Techno was ready for a nice, normal day alone in his home. 

  


As the tired Technoblade came up on the final hill before his house, one single detail in the landscape shook his day to its very core.

The little blond punk had found out where he lived.

Despite not wanting to deal with more drama than he already had, this was a problem that needed to be dealt with. Techno stepped up to Tommy, and waited for an explanation. 

Tommy paused for a moment, his eyes darting between Techno and the clearing behind him. Techno side stepped, cutting him off. “What are you doing at my house?”

“How are you doing Technoblade?” he asked apprehensively, walking around Techno. He could already feel a headache coming on from dealing with the angsty teen, especially after the tiring day he had. Or perhaps it was from the anvil-

Tommy was walking into his house.

He sprinted after Tommy as he walked through the door. “Get out of my house!” 

“You can’t make me,” he retorted. “I have…” he trailed off, rummaging through the chests. 

Techno slammed the chest shut, glaring. “What are you doing in my house?” 

Tommy smirked. “I would say… OUR house.”

“HEH?!” His fingers twitched, reaching for the sword he no longer had. Today had been long, and it was time for Tommy to leave. With a bit of a panicked expression, Tommy began climbing down the ladder, heading towards the basement, disappearing underneath some stone. “Where are you going?!” He jumps down, removing the stone only to be greeted with yellow clay scattered around a second basement he didn’t realize he had. The voices had always seemed to like Tommy, more than he did at least, and it was becoming very hard to avoid taking Tommy’s last life without their nagging. 

“What are you doing?!” he yelled. Almost immediately, he regretted it. Tommy began rambling about this was his room, Techno needing to leave, and he needed to get the disks back.

Techno shook his head. It was always about the discs with this kid. 

Finally, Tommy began properly explaining what happened. “Well, the past few days have been confusing and I’ve realized Dream…” he paused, thinking his words over carefully. “Although… he’s been a good friend for a long time, he’s a wrongin’ and I hate him. And the more I think about it the more I get confused, but right now, I need to get the disks back.”

Techno rolled his eyes, his hand moving to the pickaxe. Then, a thought popped into his mind. “L’Manburg took everything from you, just like they tried to do to me. Now, you can leave my house, or we can team up and destroy the country, getting your disks back.” He paused, looking at Tommy expectantly. 

Tommy stopped and for a moment almost seemed to consider the idea, before looking at Techno angrily. “Goodbye!” he said, flashing him a sarcastic smile before climbing up the ladder and opening the doors. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Techno called out, quickly following after him. 

“I’m not teaming up with you! Not after you blew up L’Manburg-”

“Well that was mostly Wilbur-”

“-and killed Tubbo!”

Techno laughed. “So what? He exiled you! You think he sees you as his ‘best friend’? What kind of country throws its own citizens under the bus at a small bit of pressure from a green teletubby?”

Tommy looked down, quiet, his hands clenched tightly into fists. Techno had obviously struck a nerve, and he wasn’t sure what to do next. He paused for a moment, waiting for input from what should have been annoying buzzing, but once again found silence. It was really starting to concern him a bit and was throwing him off. 

Techno sighed, rubbing his temples in an effort to quell the still-growing headache. “Look, we don’t have to be friends. In fact, consider that option off the table. But, if you help me destroy L’Manburg, commit some minor terrorism at the very least, I’ll help you get your disks back from Dream. After that, we never have to see each other again.”

Tommy stared at the snow, thinking. “If you promise to help me get the disks back-”

“I promise.”

He looked up, smiling. “Well, I do love minor terrorism.”

Techno clapped his hands together, smiling in return. “Perfect! I have something to show you then, something that I haven’t even shown Phil.”

Techno walks back to the house, grabbing a button, and walks around the mountain, Tommy following close behind. 

“You see Tommy, I’ve been a bit busy during my retirement.” He stuck the button to a small slot in the mountain, almost invisible. He steps back, gesturing at Tommy.

He walks up cautiously, looking at the button before finally pressing it. The mountain began moving, revealing a hole dug out inside of it. Tommy stumbled back, falling onto the ground in shock. Techno looked at him, grinning.

“Welcome home, Theseus!”

  


Techno took his cape off, sighing. With Tommy sound asleep in his makeshift basement and two armor pieces successfully reclaimed from Ranboo, Techno had a moment to himself. Today had been…. Less than great. Between the execution, the loss of his only constant companions, and the discovery of an unexpected roommate, he was more than ready for a moment to sit down and figure everything out. But maybe, just maybe.... He got up, readying his bell-ringin’ arm. 

“SUBSCRIBE TO TECHNOBLADE!” He yelled, ringing his bell over and over, hoping to get a response. 

Nothing.

“...ONE OF US! ONE OF US! ONE… of…” Techno sank to his knees. “You’re… you’re really gone, aren’t you?”

The silence gave him all the answer he needed. It was horrifying.

In spite of himself, Techno felt tears threatening to well up. All the events of the day crashed down on him, all at once. His horse threatened. His only friend, imprisoned. His quiet life demolished, once by butchers and once by his uninvited guest. The mighty warrior pressed his forehead into the bell the voices had loved so much, and screamed until his lungs gave out. 

As he caught his breath, Techno saw mobs coming out of the darkness around his house. He rubbed his eyes and pulled himself together. 

“Alright, then,” he said. “If bells won’t bring you back, maybe blood will.” He grabbed his trusty Toothpick and went out into the harsh cold night. 

The first mob to approach was a baby zombie, reminding Techno once again of Phil. Its decaying skin caved easily from the netherite-hardened weapon. Blood splashed on pig and pick alike, but not enough. A skeleton was his next prey, barely able to fire off two shots before falling like its comrade. Then a creeper. Then a zombie. For hours, Techno did nothing but kill everything that moved, until at last, day came, dispelling the monsters and giving him a chance to breathe. 

Techno sat himself down on a mound of dirt and got a good look at himself. The pig wasn’t just covered in blood, he was absolutely dripping with it. It had soaked into his clothes, and was pooling into the dirt beneath him. And still, even now, the inside of his head was as silent as the grave. 

He let out a breath. “Still not enough.” He looked down at his red-stained hand. He tightened it into a fist. “More, then. More blood than ever before!” He punched his fist into the sky and let out a final “FOR THE BLOOD GOD!” into the rising sun. 


	2. Alliances and Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo, anxious to avoid being murdered by the terrifying warrior, goes to Techno's house in an effort to make amends.

For the third time in several minutes, Ranboo looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him. 

“Alright, Ranboo. Calm down. No one saw you leave, no one even knows you’re gone.” The half-Enderman did his best to look inconspicuous as he approached Technoblade’s home. “You’re just gonna go to Techno, give him his helmet so he’ll spare you, and come right back. No need for this to get-” as he made the final approach, Ranboo could see someone sitting on a mound of dirt, drenched in blood. “....messy” He gulped, slowly approaching the figure.

  


Technoblade let out a sigh. It was nice to let loose and commit mass murder once in a while. Even if nothing really got solved, this was some excellent stress relief. He got up, about to head back inside, when he heard an Enderman approaching. He spun on the spot and pointed his pickaxe at- “Ranboo?”

  


The poor minuteman quivered in his armor, doing his absolute best to not run for the hills and never come back. “I was w-wondering…” He cleared his throat. “I was wondering if you would consider not killing me if I returned your armor.”

Techno rubbed his chin, smearing even more blood onto his face as he looked Ranboo over. “I might. But… you know where I live, and you have my armor. I can’t just let you run off with a simple trade like that.” He turned and headed to his house. “Let’s talk inside.” Ranboo simply nodded, following the bloody figure into the house he had raided only one night ago. 

The first thing that captured Ranboo’s attention was Tommy sitting at a table, staring intensely at his food. Upon hearing footsteps, he jumped, turning around to face the odd pair. “What the fu-” he squeaked, looking over Techno. “Why are you covered in blood? And why is Ranboo here?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Techno said, rolling his right arm back in an effort to stretch it. He turned to Ranboo. “I’m going to get cleaned up real quick. Stay right here, got it?” Technoblade walked upstairs, leaving the two of them alone. 

Ranboo gulped. That last bit sounded more like a threat than a suggestion. 

“So…” Tommy started. 

“Yeah… um… You’re with Technoblade now?” Ranboo asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yep.” Tommy replied, turning back to his food.

Ranboo stared at him, noticing the deep bags under his eyes. “When was the last time you slept?”

“What’s it to you, dickhead?”

“Sorry...”

Tommy focused on his breakfast, leaving Ranboo to stand in awkward silence. He took out his journal, putting a question mark next to Tommy’s name under a list titled “Friends.” Despite how unnerving these two were, Ranboo still hoped he would be able to get along with them. As much as he hated to admit it, the minuteman had no real friends, no one he could trust. But still, there were probably better options for friends, right? Like...Ranboo racked his brain, trying to think of a single example. It was… discouragingly hard. 

“Alright then,” a voice said behind him. Ranboo snapped out of his thought process, turning around to see the fierce warrior looking a little less messy and a bit more… tired? It was hard to tell. One detail stuck out to him, however, was Technoblade sporting a pair of thinly-framed glasses, sitting on top of his snout. 

Tommy looked up again and started laughing. “What are you wearing? Since when have you worn glasses?”

“Wha- What’s wrong with glasses?” Techno asked defensively. 

Tommy smiled mischievously. “It makes you look like a nerd, bitch.”

Ranboo glanced at the daring teen, convinced this was the end of Tommyinnit. However, Techno didn’t seem to move. His brows furrowed together, as if he was concentrating on something. After a moment, he began muttering something under his breath.

“Uh, Techno?” Tommy spoke up, hesitantly. The pig looked up, forgetting that the two of them were in the room. 

“Right. Ranboo. I don’t think it’s safe for you to be wandering around, knowing where I live, and all that. Tommy and I think it would be better if you stayed here for a while.”

“What?” Interjected Tommy. “No I didn-” Techno cut off his objection with a headlock.

Ranboo watched the two of them bicker. In a way, it was kind of nice. They could be themselves around each other, without any fear of bloodshed or banishment. But still, he had a job to do, people who depended on him to do the right thing. He cleared his throat. “I… appreciate the offer, but I think I should be going back before someone notices I’m gone.”

Techno and Tommy both stopped their squabble and turned to him. “Ah, c’mon,” said Techno. “Don’t keep working for the government. C’mon, it’ll be great. Just stay with us.” There was a hint of desperation to his voice that Ranboo couldn’t help but pick up on.

Tommy nodded. “Yeah, don’t be a bitch, Ranboo. You gotta get away from that madhouse while you still can.”

The half-enderman tried to make himself as inconspicuous as his lanky body would allow. If there was one thing he didn’t handle well, it was peer pressure. “I… really should get back to Tubbo…” 

Tommy flinched. “No… no. You don’t need to go back to him.”

“Yeah,” joined in Techno, “He’s a nerd in a nation full of other nerds. Stay with us, we can be a team.” Again, that desperation entered the pig’s words. 

Ranboo’s pathetic defences crumbled. “Well… I guess I can stay. For a little bit.”

“Perfect! Though, I need you to deliver something for me.” Techno walked over to a chest, pulling out a piece of paper and a quill. He quickly scribbled down some words, refusing to let Tommy peek over his shoulder. He quickly folded it up, handing it to Ranboo. “I need you to go to L’Manburg and give this to Philza. Do not let anyone know what you’re doing and DO NOT open this.” Techno moved up to Ranboo, getting closer to the half enderman then Ranboo was comfortable with. He looked at him straight in the eyes. “I will know if you do.”

Ranboo let out a quick nod, taking the paper and sticking it in his pocket. He fidgeted as Techno analyzed his face, trying to figure out if Ranboo could be trusted. He sighed, turning to face Tommy. “Hurry up and get out of here before someone gets suspicious and you can’t go back. Once that’s done I want my armor,” he called over his shoulder. 

“Right.” Ranboo walked out the door, shivering at the wall of frigid air that greeted him. He began making his way to what he assumed was a nether portal that may lead to the community house. Thoughts swirled around in his head, many of which were already eating him up. He didn’t want to take sides. Those just lead to war. It led to Tommy’s exile.

He stopped, feeling a twinge of guilt. Everything that Tommy went through, he should have suffered through as well. Ranboo burned down George’s house with him, though he didn’t remember much of the incident, so why had Tommy denied his involvement? “Don’t think about that right now,” he muttered to himself, forcing his feet to move through the portal in front of him.

The way back was simple enough to find, his eyes eventually finding the path that led to Logstedshire and following it back. In spite of himself, Ranboo couldn’t help but feel somewhat pleased about people actually wanting him to live with and work alongside them. One of his few memories of Tommy was their first meeting, which frankly didn’t go well at all. But now… He looked at his list of friends as he walked. Tubbo was there, along with Fundy and Quackity, though he still wasn’t sure if they liked him back. And now Tommy and Techno. 

As he stared at his list, he came to the uncomfortable realization that he would probably have to pick a side between L’manberg and Techno and Tommy. The thought made his stomach twist. He truly didn’t want to pick a side, he didn’t even want there to be sides in the first place. But, between the two…. Techno and Tommy actually wanted him. He wasn’t just another minuteman to them, he was, just maybe, a potential friend.

As the portal transported him back to the overworld, Ranboo was greeted with the sound of heavy rain. He let out a frustrated sigh, adjusting the netherite helmet to make sure he was protected, before quickly dashing towards Phil’s house. Occasionally, he would let out a hiss of pain as a drop of water would fall onto his unprotected hands. He really needed to get some gloves.

People passed by, variously other members of this world, but they didn’t seem to notice or care, offering a small smile or wave as he rushed past. All of these people, he thought, were being betrayed by him. His breath quickened as he fought to keep the rising panic from spilling over. Now wasn’t the time to begin panicking, or it would look suspicious. 

“Hey Ranboo!” He looked over and met the gaze of Tubbo, soaked due to the lack of armor he was wearing. His hair was weighed down from the water, revealing the small pair of horns the young president had begun trying to hide after Tommy’s exile. Despite the gloomy weather, Tubbo was beaming excitedly. 

Ranboo ducked underneath a tree and waved. “Hi Tubbo. You look excited about something?”

Tubbo nodded. “I’m finally going to visit Tommy! It’s been a while and I feel bad that I haven’t visited him yet, so I decided to do that today! I’m sure he misses me as much as I miss him.”

Ranboo forced a smile. “Y-Yeah.” He took a steady breath. “I’m sure Tommy would love to see you. Just… don’t have high expectations. You never know if he’s left or something.”

The excitement on Tubbo’s face turned to confusion. “He should still be there, I think. Dream said he wasn’t supposed to leave Logstedshire.”

“Well, you know Tommy.” Ranboo let out a nervous laugh.

“You’re right. Anyway, Quackity is in charge for the day so if you need anything talk to him. Bye!” He ran off, not waiting for a reply. 

Ranboo continued on, pushing his worries to the side. He can deal with that later. Right now, he had to talk to Phil who definitely would not be happy to see him. He approached Phil’s door.

Before even having a chance to knock, the door opened, revealing the friendly ghost everyone had come to know. “Phil! Ranboo is here!”

There was a rush of footsteps as a grumpy Philza made his way over to the door, crossing his arms. “Come to trash my house some more?”

“I, um,” he glanced around, making sure nobody was nearby to overhear. “Can I come in?”

Phil sighed, opening the door wider. Ranboo rushed in and pulled out the note from his pocket. “It’s from Technoblade. He wanted me to give it to you.”

Ghostbur wandered off while Phil took the note, reading over it. His expression was hard to read, only turning into concern towards the end of the paper. “Wouldn’t that be a good thing?” he muttered. He walked upstairs, rummaging through what sounded like a bookshelf. 

The pale ghost quickly returned, lead in hand, with a blue sheep. “Friend, right?” Ranboo asked, trying to remember the specifics of yesterday. Ghostbur nods

“He’s my best friend!” His high pitched voice dropped to a low whisper. “Phil said he has infinite lives.” 

He gave the ghost a sad smile, wondering what he must have been like before his death.

Phil soon came down, clutching an old journal. “If you’re staying with Techno, then he must trust you to some extent. Either that, or he is already getting desperate for company. This is all of the research I’ve done that would be what Techno is looking for. Make sure to tell him that I don’t think there’s going to be anything of use for him that could help. Though I really don't know why he would want to go back…” he trailed off, muttering under his breath. After a moment, he looked back up. “Also make sure to tell him that I can’t deal with this place,” he gestured wildly around the room, “for very long. So whatever he is planning better happen quickly.” 

“I will. Can I ask what the research is about…?” 

The older man shook his head. “That’s up to Techno to tell you about. It’s not my place and I doubt Techno would want others knowing.” He walked over to the door and opened it. “You should probably get going. Someone might wonder what’s going on if you stay too long. And I really just want to work on fixing what I can after last night.”

“Yeah. Um, let me know if I can do anything to make up what happened? I kinda feel bad.” Ranboo rubbed his neck awkwardly. 

“I’ll consider it.”

He threw the journal in an enderchest and ran out, looking around as he went, and hoped that nobody would be suspicious of his actions. 

  


A lone figure watched the half-enderman dash out of Philza’s house, tilting his head. The roof provided excellent cover while allowing him to listen to the conversation between the two people. 

“Hmm…” 

He jumped down, landing behind some barrels, and quickly downed an invisibility potion. Taking off his armor, he began following the nervous Ranboo, through the nether portal, all the way to a very familiar snowy biome. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the support! We were not expecting to get very many hits, much less kudos, comments, or bookmarks. If you're interested in seeing any art of the story (and just fanart for the Dream SMP, I have a twitter and instagram that you are welcomed to follow! I will also post on Twitter when a new chapter is up, so feel free to check them out! (@digimastersp on both platforms) Once again, thank you from the both of us for all of the support last chapter. We really appreciate it!


End file.
